


The Wolf and His Raven

by Amizia_Ziak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Mentions of Character Death, Obito dies sorry, more tags will be added as I figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizia_Ziak/pseuds/Amizia_Ziak
Summary: Ravens often can be found following wolves, no one knows why but they seem to enjoy each other’s company despite their differences. And just like wolves and ravens Kakashi can’t fathom for the life of him why Reina is always there for him, but she is and well he enjoys her company so I guess that’s good enough. Kakashi x OC friendship that blossoms into love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little bunny came to visit and wouldn't leave me alone. If you would like to see more of this story please leave a review so I know that I should continue. Anyway without further ado I give you The Wolf and His Raven
> 
> I do not own Naruto as much as I wish I did.

“That should definitely get him this time,” Kakashi heard what sounded like a young girl up in the tree above his head as he waited for his teammates and Sensei to arrive at their usual training ground. Which was odd since the voice definitely wasn’t Rin Nohara, the only female on his team. Deciding to investigate, the Hatake boy slid closer to the tree hoping to discover just what was happening above his head. 

“Are you sure Akira-chan,” asked a softer, more timid voice. “And it won’t hurt him?” 

Akira, Kakashi assumed, laughed, “quit worrying, Reina-chan. It won’t seriously injure your Niisan. It's just a little prank since he’s always late.” This caught the chûnin’s attention, the only person he knew that was habitually late was his teammate Obito. Obito didn’t have a little sister, though. As far as he knew Obito lived alone. 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kakashi leaped into the tree, it was time to get a good look at the two would-be pranksters. The young shinobi nearly lost his balance, as he stared at a girl roughly his age who looked scarily like Obito, the key difference between them being her bright blue eyes. The blue-eyed girl let out a soft shriek before tumbling out of the tree as her friend made a quick escape. Kakashi followed after her gently helping her up. “Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. 

The girl, Reina smiled at him with a tilt of her head, her eyes closed. “It’s alright. You’re Obito-nii’s teammate Kakashi,” she asked as her eyes opened this time with the red pinwheel of Sharingan spinning almost lazily in her eyes. After half a second she closed her eyes before opening them once more. They were blue again rather than the one tomoe Sharingan. “Sorry I just got my Sharingan and I still haven’t figured out how to stop it from turning on randomly,” she said before hastily adding, “My name’s Reina.”

Kakashi froze his mouth gaping for a second, she had a Sharingan that meant she definitely had a chance at being related to Obito. “Yeah I’m Kakashi,” he replied softly. “So just how do you know Obito-dobe?”

The girl giggled before once again flashing him that absolutely adorable smile of hers. “Niisan didn’t tell you about me? I’m his imouto Reina Kazue Uchiha.”

In the span of a handful of seconds, the moment of peace was broken by none other than Obito Uchiha himself, oddly early- for him at least. “Reina,” he half yelled. “What are you doing with Bakashi?” 

There was a glint in Reina’s eye that Kakashi caught as Obito used that particular insult. “Who are you talking about? The only baka I see here is you after all,” the Uchiha kunoichi said as a condescending tilt crept into her voice. 

Realizing that he had screwed up royally in pissing off his imouto Obito quickly backpedaled hoping to soothe her ire. “Kazue-chan wait, come on let’s not be hasty I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called him Bakashi. I won’t do it again.” 

Reina’s eyes flashed red as she activated her Sharingan. “Niisan how many times do I have to remind you not to call Kakashi-san Bakashi in my presence,” she hissed. “You shouldn’t do it all, but I can’t control you when you’re not home.” Kakashi was taken aback for a second. Why was this girl he just met defending him, of all people? But as much as he enjoyed the idea of Obito getting his butt handed to him by a girl he really didn’t want to be the reason the two siblings fought. But as he reached over to calm the raven-haired girl, Minato Namikaze stepped between the Uchiha siblings momentarily distracting Reina causing her to deactivate her Sharingan. 

“Reina,” the blonde said sternly almost as if he was familiar with the kunoichi. “Kushina’s been looking for you all morning.” Reina looked at the ground unwilling or unable to meet Minato’s steady glare directed at the slender kunoichi. His gaze softened and he knelt to the height of the blue-eyed Uchiha, “What’s wrong Kazue-chan? Are you hurt?” As he spoke his eyes searched for any injuries on her tiny frame. 

Reina shook her head, “I’m fine Minato-san, my teammates just…” she paused, “They don’t like me much.” 

The Jōnin smiled at the little girl hoping to comfort the little genius, well how about just for today you train with my team? We’ll tell Kushina later.” Standing back up Minato scanned the area looking for his remaining Genin, Rin. After a few seconds, he spotted her a little ways away standing next to Obito and Kakashi. “Alright guys,” he said pausing to think. “Today Reina-chan is going to be training with us.” 

As Minato spoke Obito let out a groan, “I’d rather not train with my little sister. She’s as bad as Baka...Kakashi.” The Uchiha boy cast his sister a sideways glance hoping she hadn’t caught his slip of his tongue. 

Kakashi let out a long-suffering sigh, “I’m more than happy to spar with her if the dobe doesn’t want to.” As he spoke, Hatake grabbed Reina’s arm dragging her into a clear area on the training ground.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than planed but I’ll make up for it next chapter. Art at the bottom is of Reina it’s about a year old now and drawn by my little sister.
> 
> I still don’t own Naruto

After a short sparring match between the Hatake chûnin and the Uchiha genin, the two were laying on their backs exhausted from their fight. Kakashi was the first one to break the silence. “you’re not as weak as I thought,” he murmured, turning his head to look at the preteen girl. “Are you sure you’re related to Obito?”

Reina giggled, “we have the same dad so I sure hope I’m related to Obito-nii.” She smiled sweetly at him, closing her rather pretty blue eyes in the process. It was at this moment Kakashi decided to take a closer look at the Uchiha kunoichi. The first thing he noticed about her was the distinct lack of clothes she wore, just a blue half shirt with one short sleeve and a blue skirt with silver trim over top a pair of black shorts. Her Hitai-ate wasn’t worn on her forehead but rather on a band around her left arm. The next thing he noticed was the sheer length of her hair held in a high ponytail. It was almost down to her waist, either she was extremely skilled or extremely naïve to think enemies wouldn’t use her hair against her. However, the thing that really drew his attention was her eyes, they were a vibrant shade of blue and extremely expressive. She really did look like Obito except for a few subtle differences in the shape of her eyes and nose. Taking notice of the older boy staring at her Reina poked Kakashi’s cheek. “Whatcha thinking about Kakashi-kun,” she asked softly. Her voice was still breathless after their spar, but considering the large grin plastered on her face, Kakashi figured she was fine. 

Blushing slightly Kakashi quickly covered up the fact that he had been staring at her. “Just wondering how you got so strong when Obito isn’t half as good as you,” he lied. Reina had a pensive look on her face as she debated on how much she could safely tell the Hatake boy. 

“I had to get strong quickly so I could defend Obito-Niisan from our clan,” she whispered. “He’s not exactly the ideal Uchiha, even if he looks the part unlike me.” She gave him a soft half-laugh, which made Kakashi think there was more to it than what she was saying. However, the chûnin realized that Reina wasn’t likely to say anything further, so he resolved to do a little digging to see if he could figure out what was going on with the two Uchiha siblings. 

A short time later after Obito and Rin had finished their spar, Minato took the four preteens to lunch, ramen of course as they were supposed to be meeting Reina’s sensei Kushina Uzumaki there and the woman had an unnatural love for ramen. While it wasn’t that unusual for team Minato to get lunch with the red-haired kunoichi considering she was their Sensei’s girlfriend. What was odd was the blue-eyed girl who was quietly walking close to Minato as several villagers gave her hate-filled glares. The girl in question seemed to whither under the attention, gone was the confident kunoichi Kakashi had sparred with. Obito put a hand on his little sister’s shoulder, “Don’t let them get to you Kazu-chan. Show them you’re better than your Kaasan.” 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, so they were only half-siblings. Well, that explained Reina’s stunningly blue eyes. It was possible that she was only half Uchiha, but that still didn’t explain the hate directed at the genin kunoichi. The more he thought about it the more he was stumped. There was no logical reason for how the rest of the village treated Reina. He was broken out of his musings by a very loud red-haired woman storming over to the group. 

“There you are Reina-chan,” Kushina yelled, grabbing the tiny genin’s arm before practically dragging her over to what Kakashi assumed were her teammates. He felt a measure of pity for Reina as she was picked up and sat next to a surly-looking Nara. The Uchiha kunoichi looked uncomfortable, to say the least, but before Kakashi could offer to sit in her spot instead Obito was there nudging his little sister over so he could take her previously occupied spot. Reina’s entire demeanor changed. She seemed much happier, another tidbit of information to file away about the puzzle that was Obito’s little sister. 

After lunch the two genin teams headed for the mission desk, Reina was once again stuck close to the two Jōnin Sensei. As Kakashi watched her it struck him just how small she was, she was shorter than him and even skinnier. Not all that surprising he supposed considering she hadn’t really eaten anything at lunch. Once the group of eight reached the mission desk, Kushina all but demanded a mission for both teams. The poor chûnin at the desk floundered for a second as he dug out a mission scroll. 

“Here it’s for two teams to help out at the orphanage,” he stammered out. “There’s been an influx of orphans due to the war and they’re a bit overwhelmed.”

Reina perked up, “can we Sensei,” she asked softly, holding onto Kushina’s sleeve. “I sometimes play with the orphans when we aren’t training.”

Kushina gave her smallest student a bright smile. “Of course we can Reina-chan. What do you say, Minato-kun? Shall we combine forces to help out at the orphanage?”

Minato gave his girlfriend a smile, “sure why not, it’ll be fun what could go wrong?

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m back, so the opening scene of this chapter was supposed to be much longer but at a certain point I just couldn’t come up with anything. So instead of spending weeks on it I decided to cut it short and turn chapter three into a window on Reina’s interactions with Kakashi. Next chapter we move onto the inspiration for this whole affair. If there are any errors you find please let me know regardless of what chapter it’s in. I have the entire story saved on one document so it’s a simple fix. Art at the bottom is Reina, that’s all I own.

As it turned out a lot could go wrong and Minato found himself eating his words as he rescued Kakashi from a pile of toddlers for the seventh time. How the poor boy ended up in that situation in the first place was a mystery to him. But out of the six children, only Reina seemed to be enjoying her time in the orphanage, but that might have been because until she had joined the Academy the girl had lived here. Shikaru Nara seemed to be taking a nap, not all that surprising all things considered. Shirou Nakashima was nowhere to be seen, likely with some of the older kids. Obito and Rin were playing with a group of toddlers and once again Kakashi was buried in a pile of kids. The Namikaze sighed before fishing his student out for the eighth time. Dragging his youngest student over to his other two hoping they could keep him out of trouble, if not he could try little Reina to keep the silver-haired boy out of trouble. 

It was several months before Reina approached Kakashi again. She had wandered over to his apartment one night her hair falling loosely around her shoulders wearing just a simple kimono. Kakashi almost didn’t recognize her except for her eyes, which he noticed were red and puffy from crying. “Reina-chan what’s wrong,” he asked hesitantly more than a little surprised that his teammate’s sister had shown up at his door. 

The Uchiha girl didn’t speak for a moment, she stared at him hesitantly. “I need your help,” she said, her voice raspy. “My taijutsu… it’s my fault. Shirou was trying to protect me and he…” the recently made chûnin didn’t finish her sentence. There was a hard light in her eyes before she spoke again. “I’m not letting another teammate die because I’m not strong enough or good enough to protect them. I want you to teach me,” Reina said, refusing to take no for an answer. 

Kakashi stared at her for another minute before nodding “Meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow,” he said curtly before closing the door. 

Six months later Kakashi found himself sparring with Reina again, this time with kunai. It was something that he often forced Reina to do since while she preferred to wield her katana and wakizashi, sometimes she wouldn’t be able to use them. Jumping back well out of range of any of Reina’s attacks Kakashi called a halt to their spar. He took a moment to admire the kunoichi before him, she had changed her clothes sometime around the death of her teammate Shirou. Overall her new outfit was very similar to the ones she had worn as a genin. The biggest difference was that her shirt now had a long sleeve on the left side. There were a few other subtle changes like a different skirt or the taller and lighter in color sandals she now wore. Another change was the arm guard Reina wore on her left arm. Oftentimes the kunoichi would use the guard in their hand to hand spars to both block incoming kunai strikes and if she was lucky to disarm him. Walking over to the Uchiha girl Kakashi let out a sigh.

“Lunch,” the silver-haired chûnin half asked, half demanded walking towards a barbecue restaurant. He knew that if he gave her a choice Reina would skip yet another meal and as much as he was loath to admit it he had in fact grown fond of the raven-haired girl. It was because of this fondness Kakashi made a point whenever he could to make sure she ate something even if he had to bribe her with mochi. Reina of course grumbled but followed the Hatake boy perking up when she smelled the meat grilling in the restaurant. 

“Hey Kakashi-kun,” Reina asked as she picked a table for the pair. “Would you do something with me later?”

Kakashi froze, what could she possibly want to do with him of all people? “Uh sure what is it Reina-chan,” he asked as they were brought a selection of meat. Reina pulled out a small sketchbook from her kunai pouch, passing it over to Kakashi after she flipped to a specific page. On it was the kanji for courage and some beautifully drawn tiny feathers. “Did you draw this,” he asked looking up at Reina for a second. Her face was drawn into a look of pain. 

“Shirou designed it for me,” she murmured. “Said little ravens needed to be reminded to have courage. I was going to get it tattooed after we all got back from our mission.” 

Kakashi paled considerably, “sorry.” He hadn’t meant to bring up that mission; he knew it was still a sore subject for Reina. “So why me instead of your brother Reina-chan?”

Almost instantly she corrected him, “Call me Kazue ne? We are friends after all and my friends call me Kazue.” Reina gave him her closed eye smile, “as for why you? Why not? I know you won’t be late.”

Kakashi just gave her a nod, “I’d love to go with you Kazue-chan.” 

It was a few months later that Kakashi found himself a newly minted Jōnin on his way to a mission with his teammates. When he found himself face to face with a certain Uchiha kunoichi. “There you are Kakashi-kun,” Reina exclaimed excitedly, thrusting a small package into his hands. “Here cause you made jōnin,” she said shyly tucking loose hair behind her ear. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Kakashi gave Reina a grin before running off to meet his teammates, tucking her gift into his pack. He would open it later when he had the time.

Kakashi trudged home alongside his Sensei and Rin, clutching Obito’s identification tags tightly. His only regret beside the fact Obito was dead was that he couldn’t bring his body home to Reina, the only thing he could give her was his tags. She was going to hate him, he was the reason her big brother was dead and he didn’t even have the decency to bring his body back to be buried. 

Reina was waiting at the village gate for them and went pale when she couldn’t see Obito among them. Kakashi moved away from his team moving towards Reina still clutching Obito’s tags. Gently the silver-haired Jōnin took her hand pressing Obito’s identification tags into it with muttered apologies unable to meet her gaze. As Kakashi walked away from the raven-haired kunoichi he was stunned when she wrapped him in a hug. 

“It’s not your fault Kakashi,” she whispered as she started to cry. “Come on let’s get you to the hospital, ne.” Reina kept a hold on Kakashi as she dragged him to the hospital.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is my longest chapter ever. I’m really proud of it as a whole and I hope future chapters are just as good if not better than this one. As always please give me your feedback if you enjoyed the chapter. Also I’m going back in previous chapters to fix any errors I have found.

Less than a week later Kakashi found himself in front of the Uchiha elders. They were there to decide if he would be allowed to keep Obito’s Sharingan or not. As the silver-haired Jōnin gazed around the room his eye caught on Reina’s slender form. She turned towards him with a smile on her lips but didn’t approach him. Turning his attention to the elder who was now speaking Kakashi sighed.

“We should remove the Sharingan from him…” the elder started to say but was cut off by an almost feral growl that escaped Reina’s lips which were drawn back into a snarl.

“Over my dead body,” she hissed. “As Obito’s next of kin it’s my decision, not the Councils as to what happens with my brother’s Sharingan. Obito gave Kakashi that eye as a gift,” Reina growled playing with her katana ever so slightly in a move Kakashi recognized as she was about to draw it if you continued to agitate her. “As such he will be keeping said gift.” There was a flash of red in her eyes as Reina activated her Sharingan. “Any questions? No? Then Kakashi and I are leaving,” she said leaving the room snagging Kakashi’s arm as she did so. Numbly Kakashi followed after Reina, confusion written all over what you could see of his face. The Uchiha girl seemed to be leading him somewhere only she knew, after a few minutes she paused outside of a small house Kakashi recognized as Obito’s home.

“Inside,” Reina said briskly as she entered the dwelling. Once the pair were safely inside the kunoichi tackled him in a hug. “Are you okay,” she asked, looking the Hatake boy over for any lingering injuries. “Obito’s Sharingan isn’t hurting you. Well any more than the chakra drain…”

Kakashi sighed it was going to be a long day if Reina was going to be this frantic. “No Reina I’m fine,” he muttered adding softly under his breath so she couldn’t hear him. “Although I don’t know why you care. I killed Obito.” The Jōnin paled considerably when Reina’s eyes narrowed at his comment.

“I’ve told you, call me Kazue. We’re friends, remember? And what happened with niisan wasn’t your fault,” Reina replied, dragging him into the kitchen. Kakashi found himself mesmerized by the raven-haired kunoichi as she made tea and a quick meal for the pair. Handing him a plate and a mug of tea Reina took a seat beside him. “Can I see it? Niisan’s Sharingan,” she asked hesitantly.

Kakashi stared at the blue-eyed Uchiha for a second stunned. She was still his friend after he basically killed her brother? After a few more seconds he uncovered Obito’s gift, opening it to look at the kunoichi. Her eyes lit up as she gazed upon her brother’s eye. “Two tomoe,” she whispered. “I know I will get in so much trouble but I’ll teach you how to utilize it.”

Numbly Kakashi just nodded, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why she was willing to help him. Despite knowing she’d get in trouble. He had some idea of what would happen to the slender kunoichi. He wasn’t blind he’d seen the bruises and small burns, maring her pale skin and the flinches if you moved too fast. But despite all that and his role in the death of her brother she was still willing to not only stand up and defend him from her own clan but defy them just to teach him how to utilize his gift from Obito.

* * *

It was several months later that Kakashi noticed something was seriously wrong with Reina. The first sign was her eyes, whereas they had once shone brightly now they were dull and almost devoid of life. The second sign was when she started wearing a henge just around her neck which was odd in of itself but coupled with the scarf she had taken to wearing around him made the Hatake pause. She clearly wanted to hide something from everyone, going out of her way to make sure around anyone who could potentially break her henge she had an extra layer of protection. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn’t have the time to devote to figuring out what was wrong with Reina with his recent promotion to ANBU captain and the death of Rin. Instead, he was in front of his Sensei begging the Yondaime to appoint Reina to ANBU so he could keep an eye on her. “Please Sensei,” Kakashi asked softly. “She’s well suited to my squad. Have you seen her new jutsu?”

Minato let out a sigh, “Kakashi, she's also only a chûnin. Are you sure she can keep up with ANBU?”

Kakashi nodded before adding, “she’s faster than even me, and I’m pretty sure the only reason she’s not a Jōnin has something to do with her clan. Because she’s definitely my equal, Akarui shōmei no suikyū is just pure evil, and don’t even get me started on the other technique she’s started to develop.” He paused, “and Team Ro could use a medical Nin.”

Minato rubbed his face with another sigh, his student had successfully managed to convince him to do exactly what he wanted. “Go summon Reina,” he said to one of his guards. He was rewarded a few minutes later with a confused Reina looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Wasting no time, the Yondaime jumped right into it. “You’re being promoted to ANBU at the request of one of my captains. We both know you’re more than skilled enough for ANBU Reina-chan so please make both our lives easier and just accept the promotion and go with Inu to headquarters.”

Kakashi for his part was grinning gleefully under his dog mask, he had gotten exactly what he wanted and now Reina was following him around headquarters as she got all of her gear. At the moment they were procuring her a blank mask, she would paint markings on it herself later. Reina’s eyes narrowed as he wordlessly handed her a bird mask. “Kakashi,” she growled. “Only you would give me a bird mask when there’s plenty of other masks available.” The Uchiha kunoichi pulled his dog mask off as he started laughing.

“Took you long enough Kazue,” he laughed. “How many other people do you know with silver.”

Reina gave him an exasperated sigh, “That’s not the point Baka, everyone knows about my penchant for ravens. Just because your mask matches your summons doesn’t mean mine has to.”

As his laughter died down Kakashi gave her a serious look. “I honestly didn’t pick it because of your pets. I picked it because it suits you.”

Rolling her eyes Reina nicked some paint adding it to the pile of armor and clothing precariously balanced in her arms. “So am I stuck with the standard-issue katana or can I have my daishō? I can handle having just a katana but it’s a pain being forced to compensate for lack of my ko-wakizashi.”

“Normally I’d say you should ask your captain but since I’m your captain I’ll say use your daishō. You’re most confident when you have both of them at your disposal. Not to mention absolutely terrifying,” Kakashi replied, refusing to meet Reina’s gaze after admitting that she was scary with her chosen weapons. This of course made Reina smirk as he led her to the area of headquarters that Team Ro had their quarters in. “You get the room next door to me, aren't you lucky,” he teased, taking her into the room. “We’ll register your mask and code name after you paint it.”

Several hours later Kakashi poked his head into Reina’s room to check on her only to find the kunoichi engrossed in painting a rather large mural that had definitely not been there when he had assigned her the room. On her bed was a completed ANBU bird mask painted with blue markings under the eyes and two almost diamonds on the forehead, the beak had been painted black. Clearing his throat, Kakashi drew Reina’s attention from her painting. “Am I not allowed to paint the wall,” she asked nervously. “I’m sorry I just… it was too sterile it unnerved me and I had extra paint…”

“No, it’s fine to decorate your room, although most people don’t paint the walls as you have. Anyway, I came in to see if you had finished your mask and decided on a code name,” Kakashi asked, trying to set Reina at ease.

A strange look crossed Reina’s face for a moment before she spoke, “I’m Karasu.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot harder to write for me in some ways. In other ways sections of it just wrote themselves. The last section however freaking wrote itself against my original plans so sorry about that. And from now on I can’t guarantee when chapters will be done as I’m starting a new job next Monday. However I will definitely continue the story.

Kakashi was annoyed he was so close to figuring out what was wrong with Reina but there was something he was missing. The girl in question however was the happiest he’d seen her since Obito’s death. She had taken to ANBU far better than Kakashi had thought she would, it was a little terrifying. Particularly when she decided to stare at you with her mask on and a slight tilt to her head. The newly christened Karasu spent the majority of her time harassing her ANBU squadmates for their available wall space to paint when she happened to be in their shared quarters. Tonight was an exception as Reina had been summoned to the Uchiha district. The look on her face when she had received the summons had concerned Kakashi greatly. The fear that was in her eyes was so usual for the normally fearless kunoichi. He should know considering her idea of a relaxing team bonding exercise was a trip into the Forest of Death. It was because of that fear that Kakashi found himself waiting for her to come back rather than going to bed as he normally would. 

Kakashi was rewarded a few hours later by Reina staggering into the common area clearly in pain. The top of her uniform partly burned away. Reina locked eyes on his figure carefully making her way towards him. “Kakashi,” she rasped out her voice hoarse, judging from the angry red burn wrapped around the base of her neck it was likely due to screaming. “Can you bring my medkit?”

The ANBU captain froze for a second before hurrying to get the medkit from Reina’s room. Returning to her side Kakashi helped the kunoichi into a chair. “You should go to the hospital Kazue,” he murmured watching her start to spread a burn paste around her neck. 

“I can’t Kashi,” she replied, wrapping bandages over the burn paste. “I’ve been disowned from the Uchiha Clan. I’m not ready to explain why I need to change all my official paperwork to reflect the fact I no longer use the last name Uchiha. Not to mention I still need to pick a new last name.”

Kakashi sighed, “I understand why you don’t want to go, but I think you should go to the hospital.” Reina bestowed Kakashi a mutinous glare and opened her mouth to argue. Kakashi silenced her with a glare of his own, “Reina I know you’re a skilled medic in your own right but what if something happens while you’re sleeping? If you won’t go to the hospital will you at least let me take you to Minato-Sensei?” The raven-haired kunoichi let out a soft growl but agreed with Kakashi’s request.

* * *

  
It was a few days before Reina was able to explain exactly what had happened when she had been summoned to the Uchiha district. As it was she had yet to leave Minato and Kushina’s home and was currently nestled on the couch explaining her situation to the Hokage and his wife as well as her captain. “It’s a bit of a long story,” the raven-haired girl muttered softly. “The Uchiha demanded some… shall we say concessions from me because of my stance on Kakashi and Niisan’s Sharingan. The first one was an arranged marriage to Ayuma Uchiha. Ayuma is awful in all honesty but it wasn’t that bad at first despite his insistence on “marking” me as his. It was pretty easy to hide and I was allowed to continue my career since I allowed him to do it to me. The second concession was harder for me to agree to. I was told I couldn’t associate with Kakashi anymore. Reina paused looking at the floor gathering her thoughts. “They didn’t like my choice. I was told to either rethink my choice or be banished from the clan.” The former Uchiha glanced at Kakashi for a second before continuing her story. “I told them to go to hell.”

“That still doesn’t explain that nasty burn,” Kushina said, handing Reina a cup of tea. 

“That was Ayuma, he didn’t take too well to the dissolution of our engagement.”

Minato placed a tanned hand on top of Reina’s head with a smile. “So you need a new last name don’t you Reina-chan,” he half asked cheerfully with a hidden edge of anger. 

“Hai Shishou,” she replied carefully. 

“I’d let you take my last name but I’m afraid it would put you in more danger than it’s worth. Besides I think Kushina had a better idea,” Minato replied laughing at the look on his wife’s face. “I believe it was…”

Kushina cut Minato off abruptly, “absolutely not. I’m going to tell her what her new name is. It’s Karazuno, whatcha think it’s perfect ya know?”

A look of pure exasperation crossed Reina’s face as she stared at her former teacher. “Do I get a choice Sensei,” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Nope paperwork is done, you’re officially Reina Kazue Karazuno,” Kushina cackled, ruffling Reina’s hair. “I even made sure Kazue was officially on your paperwork since you like it so much.”

“It’s my name of course I like it. I had it for five years before I was forced to use Reina by the Uchiha Clan,” Reina murmured softly with a smile directed at the thought Kushina had put into her new name. Reina rubbed her still healing burn absentmindedly before asking, “when can I go back to taking missions?”

This time it was Kakashi who spoke, “whenever you feel up to it and your neck is mostly healed.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You can come back to stay in our quarters if you want to even if you aren’t taking missions with us. Besides Bear was hoping you’d finish your painting in his room.” 

Reina looked around the room at the items Minato and Kushina had recovered from her old home. “What about my stuff,” she asked softly almost hesitantly. 

Minato gave Reina a bright smile before telling her, “this is your room Reina-chan you can keep it here until you get your own apartment.”

“Yeah, Reina-chan did you just think we’d leave you all on your own? We aren’t like the bastards that were your family. You and Kashi-chan are always welcome here. Even after the baby is born,” Kushina added excitement coloring her voice. 

For the first time in weeks, Reina truly smiled content to be around Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi. She’d make it out of this situation, she’d be fine. 

* * *

Unfortunately for Reina, the happiness she had found with Minato and Kushina wasn’t meant to last. It was a few short months later on the night of October tenth that Reina lost them both when the Kyuubi no Kitsune was unleashed on Konoha. Just hours after the attack the raven-haired kunoichi stood before the Sandaime stubbornly holding onto the newborn Naruto Uzumaki. “No,” she hissed. “I will raise him. Kushina was my sensei. Her and Minato-Shishou took me in when the Uchiha disowned me. I don’t belong to any clan so the council can’t even complain about it.”

In a last-ditch effort to dissuade the young kunoichi, Hiruzen asked, “And what about your career in ANBU Reina-chan? You don’t have the time to raise a child with your missions.”

Reina grinned almost ferally, “I planned on asking my comrades to help look after my otouto when I have to go on long-term missions.” She shifted Naruto slightly in her arms. “After all ANBU can be trusted to look after the jinchuriki.”

The Sandaime sighed, there was no dissuading the raven-haired kunoichi, she was going to look after Naruto even if she had to kidnap the infant to do so. “Fine I give you guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki,” he told her as he started filling out the paperwork for the former Uchiha girl. 

A few hours later it was an exhausted Reina that exited the office of the Hokage only to nearly step on Kakashi who had decided to take a nap outside the door waiting for her. “Did you get custody of Naru-chan,” he asked, almost afraid of her answer. 

The girl in question smiled brightly before replying, “I got custody of him. We can keep him safe for our Sensei Kashi.” She waited for the older boy to get up before she handed him Naruto. “Come on let’s go back to headquarters we should fill in the rest of the squad about my ward,” she said softly as she headed in the direction of ANBU headquarters.

  
  



End file.
